


Promise

by igi_pigi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igi_pigi/pseuds/igi_pigi
Summary: Thor visits Jane to say goodbye before he leaves for Asgard.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Just let me have this headcanon before Ragnarok ruins it.

"I am not even sure which country Jane is in right now. Her work keeps her busy..." he had said nonchalantly to Stark, Hill and the Colonel at the party at the Stark Tower.

He wasn't bloating, he genuinely didn't know. As far as he remembered, Jane had a lecture in Japan, then she would be in Korea to aid an establishment's work on the Convergence, moving to Russia and then France, and then he somewhat lost track there. He wasn't sure of the duration of her stay in each of these places either.

Even though it makes him seem like a terrible lover, it wasn't that he wasn't interested in her whereabouts (he always is). It was the simple fact that it was hard to memorize all that. She knew, understood (she always does). And she gave him her schedule in written, should he need to find her at any moment.

Which he absolutely did right now, as he found himself flying to Prague. When she had informed him of her long tour, she would not have imagined him visiting her in between like this, not this particular scenario at least. But he had made a tough decision to go to Asgard after the events involving Ultron. So much was happening in the universe concerning the infinity stones and he needed to look for answers.

So while the new SHIELD facility was being set up, Thor took the opportunity to bid farewell to Jane in between, before taking the other Avengers' leave. Because he wasn't sure himself when would he return, or if he will return.

He knew this wasn't one of his regular visits to Asgard. He had been suspicious about the well being of his home for some time now. Something was off, everything there had been unusually calm lately. His father had mentioned in passing about some enemies targeting Asgard - which Thor shouldn't worry about in the least - he'd said; but dismissed it all completely when he inquired on his subsequent visit. And for the last two times, he had asked him to not visit at all. His father didn't want him to come there. Heimdall wasn't responding either.

And he had wanted to tell himself that he was making mountains out of molehills, that there wasn't anything suspicious and he was likely losing sleep for no reason at all. But turning and tossing around in his Midgardian bed was all he could do, while Jane slept beside him unaware.

(She always held onto him while sleeping, he had come to notice, always a hand or leg touching or entangled with him, as if he might vanish again if she doesn't hold onto him tight. What he hadn't realised was how comforting her little gesture had grown to be for himself.)

And when she did catch him not asleep, he would blame it on his pillow or the mattress or say nothing at all. She never pressed further, only comforted him silently. He now thinks she could tell his lies (she always does).

He is going to miss her. Well, he wouldn't be gone for long, he reminds himself. It's just a regular trip. But then why is he here to say goodbye to his Jane like he might never see her again?

He lands on the balcony on her hotel room. It's late at night and he quietly peaks inside, not wanting to simply barge in and startle her. He examines the room and catches Jane asleep in a chair, head and arms resting on some open books on the study table. Ah, Jane!

Thor silently sneaks into the room through the balcony door, which Jane unsafely left open. He is not sure if he expected her to be asleep or awake for this. Something tells him this would have been a lot harder had she been awake. But her being asleep essentially negates the point of flying all the way here to say goodbye.

He shifts awkwardly. He doesn't find it in himself to wake her up. Her arresting brown eyes would not let him leave.

And his hands itch to pick her up and settle her into the comfort of a bed, for this position of being curled up in a wooden chair and bracing on a hard table is not quite right for sleeping. He has done this numerous times - swooped her up in his strong arms to carry her to their bed, away from her consuming work; sometimes she is asleep already, other times she is wide awake, crying out at being separated from her books and he would have to silence her with his lips.

Smiling to himself, he grabs a light blanket off the bed and gently wraps it around her. She smiles and stirs under it, accepting the warmth, blissfully asleep. Thor's hand involuntarily reaches to stroke her hair, pushing a few strands out of her face.

He contemplates waiting for her to wake, then decides against it. He doesn't want to leave without telling either. She deserves to know. He flew all the way here for this.

He looks around. His eyes land on the notepad on her table. Well, this seems right.

 

" _I will return as soon as I can. I promise.  
_ _Take care, love._

_Thor_ "

 

He puts the note on the table near her hand. Writing the Midgardian language is plenty different from his own, but he thinks he did fine. He consciously refrained from making it too dramatic, or pouring out all his emotions, or writing the truths about his suspicions, or telling her any details in general. She needn't be burdened with those. He will take care of it. All she needs to know is that he came here to take her leave and that he intends to return to the serenity of her embrace as quickly as he can.

He leans forward and kisses her forehead, lingering for a little longer than he should. When he turns to leave, eyes still closed, his breath catches as he feels his cape pull.

Thor freezes. Did she just wake? Did she pull his cape? What is he going to say to her now? Where is he going, why is he going?

He slowly turns, and sees that Jane is still asleep. The cape had gotten stuck in the armrest of her chair and the blanket he'd put on her. He sighs in relief.

He diligently frees his cape from the trap, glances over the note, takes one final look at his Jane, committing the look of her sleeping peacefully to memory, and finally, finally, leaves.


End file.
